D.B. Sweeney
|birthplace = Shoreham, Long Island, New York, US |family = Ashley Vachon Cade Kathleen, Barbara and Thomas |yearsactive = 1985 - present }}D.B. Sweeney is an American actor best known for his role as 'Shoeless Joe' Jackson in Eight Men Out and Doug Dorsey in The Cutting Edge. Biography Before acting came along, D.B. Sweeney saw himself as a professional baseball player. Unfortunately in 1980, he suffered a debilitating motorcycle accident that put an end to a potential sports career. This could be seen as some kind of sick twist of destiny as it led to him discovering drama. Sweeney was born of an educator father and a municipal government employee mother. He attended Shoreham-Wading River High School where he was a member of the Omega Gamma Delta fraternity. He attended both Tulane and New York University; in the latter he got a BFA in Drama at New York University, Tisch School of the Arts (1985). Though he had trouble getting sizable roles in student productions while still in school, upon his graduation he was immediately cast in the Broadway revival of The Caine Mutiny Court Martial. He has made several theater appearances on both Broadway and in L.A. productions. He went on to guest-star stints on such TV series as The Edge of Night and Spencer: For Hire before entering movies, where he scored with the critics for his portrayal of an idealistic, gung-ho Vietnam enlistee in Francis Ford Coppola's Gardens of Stone (1987). While he has accrued several noteworthy screen assignments (including the starring role of a nasty hockey player turned figure skater in 1992's The Cutting Edge), D.B. Sweeney is best remembered for his even-keel portrayal of the tragic 'Shoeless Joe' Jackson in Eight Men Out (1988). Sweeney also starred in Memphis Belle (1990), Blue Desert (1991), Fire in the Sky (1993), and Hardball (2001). On May 4, 2008, Sweeney flew with the helicopter squadron HMM-364, 'The World Famous Purple Foxes', in a CH-46E while in Iraq visiting with service members and promoting his movie, Two Tickets to Paradise. As said, on TV he first started out with small roles, gradually increasing the size of his parts as he began appearing in mini-series and TV shows. He played Dish Boggett in the award-winning miniseries Lonesome Dove (1989) and in 1996 starred in the short-lived series Strange Luck in which he played an amnesiac freelance photographer with strange powers that resulted from being the sole survivor of an airplane disaster. He later co-starred in another short-lived series, the science fiction offering Harsh Realm. Later on, Sweeney guest-starred on House playing an ex-band-mate of Dr. Gregory House's named Crandall.He is also the voice-over artist in Beyond the Glory and guest-starred on Jericho playing John Goetz, a mercenary. He also played Michael Whitman in Life As We Know It up until the show's cancellation. He went to play Peter Emory on the series Crash and a year later he got the part of recurring character U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer on Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds Sweeney played U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer in the Season Five episode "Nameless, Faceless", and reappeared in "Reckoner" and "100". Filmography *Fencewalker (2010) - Detective *CSI: NY - Criminal Justice (2010) TV episode - A.D.A. Craig Hansen *Criminal Minds - "Nameless, Faceless", "Reckoner" and "100" (2009) TV episodes - U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer *Javelina (2009) - Dr. Carey *Leverage - The Miracle Job (2008) TV episode - Father Paul *Crash - 4 episodes (2008) TV episodes - Peter Emory *Miracle at St. Anna (2008) - Colonel Driscoll *Heatstroke (2008) - Captain Steve O'Bannon *Stiletto (2008) - Danny *Jericho - 6 episodes (2006-2008) TV episodes - John Goetz *Vegas: An Opulent Illusion (2007) - Narrator *Entry Level (2007) - Clay *Yellow (2006 - Christian Kile *House M.D. - Who's Your Daddy? (2006) TV episode - Dylan Crandall *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) - Billy McGriff *The Darwin Awards (2006) - Detective Maguire *Life As We Know It - 13 episodes (2004-2005) TV episodes - Michael Whitman *Karen Sisco - No One's Girl (2004) TV episode - Harry Boyle *Going to the Mat (2004) - Coach Rice *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Early Rollout (2004) TV episode - Kyle Goode *Speak (2004) - Jack Sordino *Brother Bear (2003) (voice) - Sitka *CSI: Miami - Body Count (2003) TV episode - Simon Bishop *Greenmail (2002) - Jeremy O'Brien *Superfire (2002) - James Merrick *Hard Ball (2001) - Matt Hyland *Once and Again - 4 episodes (2000-2001) TV episodes - Graham Rympalski *Warriors of Might and Magic (2000) (VG) (voice) *The Outer Limits - The Grid (2000) TV episode - Scott Bowman *Harsh Realm - 9 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes - Mike Pinnochio *Dinosaur (2000) (voice) - Aladar *After Sex (2000) - Tony *Goosed (1999) - Steve Steven *The Weekend (1999) - Tony *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) - Jack Denison *NYPD Blue - Big Bang Theory (1999) TV episode - Joey Dwyer *The Book of Stars (1999) - Prisoner *C-16: FBI - 11 episodes (1997-1998) TV episodes - Scott Stoddard *Spawn (1997) - Terry Fitzgerald *Strange Luck - 17 episodes (1995-1996) TV episodes - Chance Harper *Frame by Frame (1996) *Three Wishes (1995) (unaccredited) - Jeffery Holman *Roommates (1995) - Michael Holzcek *Tales from the Crypt - Stared in Horror (1994) TV episode - Clyde *Hear No Evil (1993) - Ben Kendall *Fire in the Sky (1993) - Travis Walton *En dag i oktober (1992) - Niels Jensen *Leather Jackets (1992) - Mickey *Miss Rose White (1992) - Dan McKay *The Cutting Edge (1992) - Doug Dorsey *Heaven Is a Playground (1991) - Zack Telander *Blue Desert (1991) - Steve Smith *Memphis Belle (1990) - Lt. Phil Lowenthal *Lonesome Dove - Leaving and On the Trail (1989) TV episode - Dish Boggett *Sons (1989) - Ritchie *Eight Men Out (1988) - Joseph 'Shoeless Joe' Jackson *No Man's Land (1987) - Benjy Taylor *Gardens of Stone (1987) - Jackie Willow *Fire with Fire (1986) - Thomas Baxter *Power (1986) - College Student *Spenser: For Hire - Resurrection (1985) TV episode - Rick *Out of the Darkness (1985) - Mike 'DIRECTOR' *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) 'WRITER' *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) (written by) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) (Blue Collar Man) 'PRODUCER' *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) (producer) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/D.B. Sweeney Notes *He used the name Danny Sweeney at the beginning of his acting career, but since there was another actor with that name on the SAG/AFTRA productions, he had to change it and chose D.B. Sweeney. *NHL defenseman Chris Chelios is one of his best friends and the godfather to Sweeney's son, Cade. *During the shooting of the film The Cutting Edge (1992), he spent over two months in figure-skate training with his co-star. Category:Actors Category:Real People